tripping over our own feet
by blairswaldorfs
Summary: In which Scott McCall makes a very special guest appearance on the girls night out -— allison, lydia, kira, scott.


**notes | **Scott McCall is an angel; so he was invited to have a night out with the girls. Also, this is my first time posting anything for Teen Wolf so I'm sorry if the characters are _really _badly out of character. Also lots of girls complimenting each other and loving each other and being lovely towards each other, I hope.

—-—

Lying flat down on her stomach Allison rolls around a tube of lipstick, waiting patiently for Lydia to finish changing. A loud sigh erupts from the strawberry blondes lips and a dress is thrown behind her in a fuss. Allison raises her eyes, studying Lydia's frantic movements with an amused frown.

"There's _nothing _to wear!" Lydia wails, removing herself from the closet and flopping backwards on Allison's bed. The brunette shrugs her shoulders, lines crinkling around her eyes as she lets out a soft barely-there laugh. Lydia's lips pull downwards, eyebrows pulling inwards as she angrily crosses her arms against her chest; hair bouncing around her shoulders in a humph.

The dress that was previously carelessly thrown on the floor is now sliding over Lydia's body, her hands smoothing down the wrinkles. She twists around on her feet, locking eyes with herself in the mirror; lips that were previously pulled down start to slowly pull upwards, readjusting the lips into a happy grin. Allison grabs hold of the pink lipstick tube and chucks it towards Lydia who grabs it in her hands without even stopping to look at her best friend.

Once Lydia has painted her lips a pink, Allison pushes herself from up off of the ground; racing to swoop her phone off of her bedside table. Kira's name flashes up on the screen, _nearly there! _printed across the screen. Allison twists her lips, fingers tapping across the back of her phone as she debates inviting Scott to join them.

"Just invite _him_," Lydia moans, throwing her head back as a laugh starts to tumble out of her mouth at the sight of Allison's serious face. Allison crinkles up her nose, shooting Lydia a funny face as her hands glide over the keyboard of her phone inviting Scott to join them for their night out. A brightening smile spreading across her face as Lydia bounces over towards her with a makeup brush covered in glittery dust. It brushes across Allison's cheek; a little bit sprinkles into her mouth causing Allison to let out a cough.

"Stay still, Allison!" Lydia exclaims as she moves the brush over to the brunette's other cheek. Switching the brush for the lipstick she quickly brushes a pink coat over Allison's lips before turning around to face Kira who had just entered the room. Allison smiles; moving towards Kira and giving her a light hug. Allison really wants Kira to like her; which is one of the reasons she decided to invite Scott over since it might make her feel more comfortable having somebody she's already friends with around. Lydia wraps her own arms around Kira's shoulder, the latter girl's body softening into the embrace, the stiff posture she entered the room with quickly fading.

"I love your dress, Lydia!" Kira compliments; one of her warm smiles brightening up the room. Lydia rolls her eyes; hands once again smoothing out her dress, and a nervous thanks rolling off of her tongue before a compliment about how wonderful Kira's hair looks, and how pretty her nails are, and _where did you get those jeans? _are being squealed.

The three girls soon flop down on Allison's bed, starting to trade secrets and stories and Lydia takes it upon herself to fix Allison's hair and change outfits with Kira, only to change back. Music is blasted, and Kira is soon swaying to the music tripping over her own two feet and Lydia is giggling like an idiot, her own dance skills not all that spectacular. Allison sits at first, not wanting to make a fool of herself but Kira and Lydia end up grabbing her hands and pulling her up and all three are jumping up and down, words spilling out of their mouths and their hands are shaking in the air.

"Hi," Scott nervously says, appearing at the door way. Shy eyes falling to the floor, a small grin lightening up his face at the scene he just witnessed. Kira looks confused for a second; questioning eyes being thrown at Allison who shrugs her shoulders, as she goes to greet Scott. Kira and Lydia flop back on the bed, giggling about something or another as big hand gestures are made. Scott falls cross legged onto the floor, and Allison stands awkwardly stiff in the middle of the room. She hadn't realised how weird inviting Scott would be but he's basically one of the girls. Allison twists her lip inbetween her teeth as she studies the awkward scene falling into display in her room.

But to Allison's relief Scott starts making easy conversation with Lydia and Kira, quickly falling into the pattern of the dance moves they were previously imitating, and she finds her shoulders relaxing as she joins the three of them in a dance off. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be a teenager; to have fun without the constant worry of waking up dead tomorrow hovering over your shoulders.

—-—

It's not long before Kira and Scott are off talking in a secluded corner of the club, leaving Allison and Lydia to admire their cuteness from afar. Lydia lets out a soft sigh; stirring the drink in front of her, but her eyes focused on Kira and Scott. Her brunette counterpart lets out a laugh, shaking her head at her best friends antics. She loops their arms together, letting Lydia finish off the last drops of her drink before she's pushing it towards the bartender to clean. The two girls head out towards the sword of sweaty people, scrunching their nose as a boy a little older than them rudely knocks into them; then proceeds to walk off without apologising for his behaviour.

"Rude much? Would an apology be _too _much for you!" Lydia shouts at him, eyes turning into daggers, cheeks burning a little red as she fumes up with anger. A _humph _escaping through her lips once she's done. Allison stares at her in awe; she's always in awe of Lydia, she's _Lydia_. Her _strawberry blonde _(really she's a red head, Allison rolls her eyes) best friend rolls her own eyes, smiling a little as she storms off ahead, pulling Allison behind her.

Kira and Scott join them after a little while. Scott trying his hardest to dance, only to end up falling over and causing a whole lot of trouble for a lot of people. The wolf blushes, apologising profusely as the girls help him up. The three of them start to tease him with no intention of ever stopping. He rolls his eyes and joins in on the teasing, soon nearly falling over again from the crippling laughter overtaking his body.

"Maybe we should leave," Kira suggests inbetween laughs, unable to wipe the smile off of her face. It's weird how when she moved here she thought she wouldn't be able to make any friends; and now she thinks she might of just met the greatest group of friends she'll ever meet in her life. Friends who'll be able to be by her side as she discovers more about who she is, friends who are kind and are loving and are supportive, friends who'll always have her back.

(And a boy who is sweeter than anything, how often is it that you find that? Her heart starts to swell up as she peeks a look at Scott, the adorable dork who's explaining what he's getting Melissa for mothers day).

"You okay there, Yukimura?" Allison laughs, moving towards the girl with pretty chocolate brown eyes; who's smile is golden, spreading more light than her inner Kitsune can with her thunder powers. Kira nods her head, looping their arms together, resting her head against Allison's shoulder. That's another thing she loves: the fact that Allison is supportive of Scott and her. She hasn't experienced jealous girls before, she's seen them in movies (but now she's doubting their existence; maybe they're put in movies to pit girls against each other? When girls should love each other more than anything).

Lydia is soon looping her arm through Kira's free arm, and Scott is soon linking his arm through Lydia's free arm. The four of them navigate through the sea of people, laughing carelessly as Kira tipsily trips over her heels (borrowed from Lydia; she regrets it now) and Lydia yells at passing boys pushing into them that have no manners. Allison shoots a smile over to Scott, his warm chocolate puppy dog eyes lighting up at her. The unspoken words of I'll always love you passing through them like an electric current.

—-—

It's past four in the morning when the arrive back at Allison's, the four of them creeping in as quietly as they can. Peter Argent is almost tempted to bust them, to act furious at them being home so late but he's glad they were out late; glad they were behaving like teenagers do, instead of the constant worrying they're exposed to.

They collapse in a tired pile on Allison's bed; Lydia unzipping her dress and hanging it up carefully; Kira not bothering to change; Allison creeping into the bathroom to change into pajamas; Scott falling asleep in a messy pile straight away.

Scott's gentle snores soon wake the girls up, annoyed groans falling out of pouted lips as they try and cover their ears with pillows before erupting in giggles. A game of truth and dare is set up, with Scott being gently shook awake.

He's alert as anything, a worried frown etched onto his face as he awakes out of his peaceful slumber. His lips pull further downwards, morphing into an annoyed frown. He'd do anything for these girls, but that doesn't include waking up. Not now at least, okay, maybe now. (Maybe always).

A short game is played, unexciting dares of cleaning and unexciting truths of would you rather being played before Kira dozes off in the corner, shortly followed by Allison, which is shortly followed by Lydia. Scott sits quietly, observing the girls for a second before he decides that is kind of creepy and something only Stiles would be found doing and curls up in the corner. He needs to sleep; they all need to sleep. Who knows what kind of evil the three of them will have to save them from tomorrow.

Allison would claim it was a successful girls night out.

—-—

**notes two | **the ending was rushed; so was the middle a bit? i don't know how i feel about it :/ it feels a bit rushed to me! feedback would be lovely.


End file.
